One Last Time
by legacy23
Summary: It was her memories with her best friend that kept a smile on her face on a lonely night. MatoXYomi


**One Shot  
Warning: Yuri, Fluff.**

P.S- Grammar war!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters. Dang it.

* * *

One Last Time.

It had been long since I last saw my best friend. Or so have been. How long was it again?

I looked at the bright night sky, the familiar stars shinning out from its shells to brighten the moody hue of dark blue. It was.. Years. It had been years since I have been waiting, dreaming.

Missing.

I let my eyes glance back down at the neighborhood, this place had always been my favorite spot ever since I was young, and it had been more to my interest when I took the chance of introducing my best friend to this area.

Nostalgic memories flowed in my mind while I sat on the lush green grass, the small plants filling in between my fingers. It was chilly tonight and it caused me to shiver a cold off my shoulders for not even my jacket hoodie can keep out.

Grass.

Since when did this place have grass? From what I remembered. It used to be hard paved cement for a parking lot. But what does it matter now anyway?

The smell of pasture was refreshing, ideal for a perfect place to rest anyone's mind and relax every once and a while.

But it was so different.

So different without _her._

Without Yomi.

It was lonely and rather sad, but thinking of those years as I close my eyes and reminiscence the past, it would feel less stressful and at least keep a little smile on my face for a change.

I sighed. Little fogs appearing before me, warm breath against cold air.

I looked down at my bare hands that were cold, freezing and probably numb. I remember that time where she would remove her mittens and put her warm hands around mine to make me feel comfortable, even though if it was just for a little bit. It was all I ever needed, to even have that feeling of being

Safe.

I held my hands together and rubbed the cold, holding it close to my mouth so I could breathe warm air over it. I suppose it was time for me to go home before it gets pretty late.

Standing from the ground and dusting off the dirt, I took one last glimpse over the little town, hand on the railings. It makes me smile again to even remember where Yomi had also enjoyed seeing this with me, to share her thoughts about the view and finally give me a hug as appreciation. It was a hug that gives me a warm sensation, blushing cheeks and a race to the heart. But what was surprising, more spectacular that had happened in my life time than just an A plus on my grade, is where she would kiss me on the cheek. To feel paralyzed and less worried about being cold, like you achieved a goal that you were struggling to finish. It felt.

Awesome.

I walked towards the stairs and viewed its distance going down. It was a bit distant but safe to descend with the flat stair. I took a step. Again, and again, and again while my hands were in my jacket pocket.

I couldn't help but to glance at my side from where at least my hand would be holding another hand and I would playfully swing my arm, cheery and hyped. I began to think for myself. Have I really made such wonderful memories in this place with her?

"_Of course."_

She would reply and smile at me. I returned the smile in kind as we would reach the bottom floor.

I kicked a little pebble from its place; it hopped at a little distance until it hit the little poles and made a clingy sound.

The sound.

It was where she always ends up laughing whenever I always forget that there was a pole right there, and ended up bumping onto it with my knee. I cursed under my breath at that little thing, but to hear Yomi happy, perhaps I would make a reasonable exception.

It was funny how I saw it there now because of a small little pebble.

I continued to my bike that was lying just near the stairs and supported by the wall, kicking the stand and walking with it for a moment before I could ride, the soft sound of the wheels and mechanics giving a turn. There had been times where I would invite Yomi if she would like to have a ride, let it be to a café, store, or anywhere else that seems to be a bit far or just a stroll in the park. I would pedal at a speed that our clothes would run freely with the wind and Yomi seemed to enjoy the breeze as I did, she'd confidently have that time where she would stand and have that perfect view run at a pace, I'd grin and tell her to hold on tightly when I sped up a little, but nothing scared my girl.

I jogged so that the bike could run on its own, hopping onto it as I started pedaling my way back home. The street lights lit the way and one of the houses was still awake with lights still shining out of their curtained windows. I wondered, was she still thinking about me till now? After all those years does she still get to remember me?

I haven't heard from her since then, it had been long without contact. Her number is different since she was living in Germany and the internet was at a low reception, the internet shops were unbelievably distant so it was in no possible to give a message. Not to mention that the school was in a different system so the schedule was hectic.

Steadying the speed of the bike, I let it run itself with continuous pedaling and made a U turn to another road, having the opportunity to glance at the pedestrian side walk where I used to walk with her. Where we talked, laughed, and eventually had held hands, definitely. Where we would go to school and back home together, tell each other about the club, something new and something nice. At a certain point there was a narrow shortcut leading us both to our homes, like an alleyway. It was until now, where I first made my bold move, that urge to confess in a different way and completely out of my mind; I had never forgotten that I had her gently pushed to a wall while my hands were on her shoulders. Had I been extremely unaware by the time I closed my eyes that I had already kissed her on the lips. The sensation burning deep inside me and the racing of my heart had lost all thoughts when Yomi had responded when she kissed back, her hands on my arms and fingers curled onto my sleeve like she was asking more.

A blush rushed through my cheeks just by remembering that certain moment that not even the cold wind can make it back to its normal color. I was so happy that I was accepted, loved back and cared more than anybody else was to me. Our relationship had been developing through the years until it was just more than just a simple hug or a kiss.

I let myself hold back a grin by the thought of it.

It was instinct that usually took over me for some reason, partially admitting that I may, or may not be a skilled lover. I had to chuckle at that for being great. But my love to Yomi was greater than anything than just a skill. I wouldn't dare let go.

Never.

Having to dig deeper into the past, I was not the one to fight people, but it came to the point where I actually had a real fist to the face incident when a guy was trying to.. _Disturb_ Yomi. He was going too far when Yomi had already disregarded as politely as she can, saying that she was already taken. But then he held her roughly and insisted that she would feel the same, and that was where I started when he rudely ignred my warning. A straight knuckle to his face.

It was an all-out fight that even for me as a girl, I was hit. Despite all hits that I had received, my temper surpassed that pain and I had already struck him to the ground, yanking him at the shirt and continued to punch him until he bleed.

I halted when Yomi pulled me away to stop me from hurting him further, she told me that it was enough. I already made sure that he was scared from ever approaching us again and that he leave now. He was already running for his life by the time I cooled down. Yomi hugged me just to be sure and I was relieved that she was okay; I hugged her back, careful not to let any of the blood stains touch her.

I skidded to a stop in front of my house, locking my bike on one of the fences before I left it outside. I stopped briefly at the front porch of the house, thinking I should stay out just a little bit more.

Nodding to the idea, I sat on the porch and began examine the view in front of me. Houses, the bike, and street lights. Nothing really changed except for new neighbors which meant new faces when you go out. What happens if Yomi was that neighbor across the street? Seeing each other almost every morning by just a slide of the window pane to greet good morning and to still see her in sleeping clothes rather fazes me. It was cute and beautiful all the way.

It would have been great really. Sadly enough, that couldn't happen. But imagining it was maybe just about enough. I laugh to myself and gazed again at the stars. I played a little by trying to connect the dots like a puzzle. There was no certain object being pieced together since consolation wasn't exactly my expertise. But perhaps, if she was here, maybe she would really be creative when doing so. She would find zodiac signs of the sorts and I would feel sour not to find anything except lines and lines of endless connection.

"_At least it's an endless connection." _She would say._ "That way, I think it would mean that we're always together."_

She would say that just to make me feel better, and if it wouldn't budge me, she would make me feel that by just a brush of her lips against mine.

I took my time by the porch, it had been a few minutes until I finally stood and unlocked the door to the house. I closed the door behind me and took out my converse shoes before I entered. The lights were off and the moon only showed its source of light to let me take a good look at the darkened room. My Mom and Brother must probably be sleeping at this time of night. I rest my case when Mom would ask me where on earth I had been.

I walked over to the living room and plopped down at the couch, lazily laying over it and resting a leg while the other was on the floor. It was this very same couch where Yomi would treat my wounds when I encountered several injuries from basketball, and sometimes caused by fights that my paranoia brought me into.

She would clean where I was bleeding, which was sometimes near my mouth when I fought, my sore hands, or my knees when I fell in the basketball court and gave a 3rd degree burn or something. I used to be careless when I hurt myself and she would scold me. At that time, I was lucky that my Mom and Brother was not around, my wounds would then be healing on its own by the time they'd come home. Yomi had always been like.. The best nurse out there.

There was that time where I had to remove my shirt for some oblivious reason when I was hurting somewhere, making Yomi blush furiously when I did. At first I was confused unto why she looked awkward, until I understood by just looking at her and myself. I had a mischievous grin planted on my face and took the opportunity to tease her, a tickle attack commencing. She was trying to get away from within my grasp when I took hold of her arms; we both ended up laughing with me on top and her below me when I pinned her to the couch, victorious. She looked very beautiful with that blush still on her cheeks, so cute that I pretty much admire her perfection of almost everything about her. I took this chance and lowered my head to kiss my lover, starting slow, easy and all the while passionate. The heat rose and Yomi opened her mouth for me to enter. I leaned in to it and took the chance to plunge my tongue in for the first lucky time. Her hand ran across my chest until it reaches down to my stomach from where I had forgotten that there was an injury there. I took a little sharp gasp that broke the kiss, making Yomi apologize so much that again I found it cute. I told her it was okay, but Instead of continuing, she let me sit back up again to continue treating my wounds, pouting a little in disappointment. But I was very grateful for that moment as I held her hand and stroked it lightly with a thumb, telling her that I would be okay and promised not to go in anymore trouble, brushing a light kiss that made her smile in satisfaction.

My eyes closed, relaxing my head for a short bit. I was glad it was summer vacation or homework would have kept me awake all night.

Ah yes, Homework. Those dastardly evil things.

Speaking of Homework, Yomi was so kind to lend me hers when I was in need. If it wasn't for her, I might have even failed a grade and repeated a year. Thank goodness for a kind girl like her. But God have I been forsaken to be a lazy butt.

But since then, I was able to manage on my own ever since she left, which it explains why I'm in summer vacation instead of going into summer school.

I miss you.

Is what I can think of right now that I can feel myself falling asleep. If I can just live in the past for one last time. Then can I hear her voice again, feel her hands on mine, embracing her fragile form and have that one last long kiss before she would finally leave for another country.

One last time, to say how much I truly love you.

* * *

**A/N:** **Well, It's February and Valentines day is fast approaching. Boom, forever alone.  
But Happy Chinese New year though~  
****Inspired by**** many songs. Go ahead, try listening to Vanilla Twilight and Fireflies by Owl City while reading this ;)  
**


End file.
